


【罗中心】白之镇

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 他杀死了一只兔子。
Kudos: 2





	【罗中心】白之镇

一

他杀死了一只兔子。

说不上有意，但那时候他七岁，抱着父亲买给妹妹的兔子坐在公园沙地旁的秋千上。家里人都去了教堂，他躲在玩具柜里，母亲以为他又在哪里看书忘了时间，便没再找他。

邻居家的男孩比他年长些，替他推着秋千，越荡越高，他开心地请求那男孩继续。父亲和母亲还有妹妹，此时应该正在教堂聆听圣歌虔诚祈祷。但他不在那里，上帝会得知他的缺席吗？他坐在秋千上，离天空越来越近，他想着是不是荡得够高他便能生出翅膀？毛色纯白的小兔子和天使很像，大概也能陪他一同进入天堂。

直到他重重地摔在地面上，额角磕上了碎石，沙砾擦破了脸颊，鼻子也淌出血来。他摔得很惨，伤口很痛，而兔子却就这样死去了，躺在地上一动不动，更多的血渗入沙地，染出一片暗色。他没有长出翅膀，兔子的尸体也没能被圣光带走。上帝什么也没有做，只是安静地任一切发生了。

上帝一定正看着这一切吧？他想。

二

他抱着兔子的尸体回了家。

父亲问他在哪里摔成了这样，母亲没说话，妹妹哭了。处理伤口比摔倒时还要痛，他说对不起，对不起，对不起。兔子被埋在了后院的角落，他的小妹妹用雪糕的木棍做了个小小的十字架，插进泥土里，像模像样。

一个星期后，他悄悄拿走了那支十字架，掰断了扔进小河里，薄薄的木棍一下子就被水流冲走了。他祈祷妹妹不要发现，好在家里人很快又买了一条小狗给她。

他觉得她应该忘掉也不应该忘掉。或许只是因为她太小了。但他还是赌气般决定这辈子都不要再拥抱任何人，任何动物。

除非天使前来指引他去往天堂。

三

他讨厌去教堂。

但附近修道院里住着很多孩子，很多很多，金发的黑发的红发的，男孩子女孩子，绿眼睛的蓝眼睛的棕眼睛的，健康的虚弱的，笨手笨脚的，跑步飞快的。各种各样的孩子，他路过时能听见他们在合唱。

他从修道院后院的门缝里看见修女正在指挥孩子们唱歌。她从不像杂货店的老板娘一样在脸上涂许多脂粉，皮肤却很白，笑起来脸颊上有两个小坑，下午两点的阳光刚好能把它们填得满满当当。

他跟着母亲上街时也曾经遇见过她，其他的修女亲昵地挽着她的胳膊，她们腕上挂着蒙有薄纱布的竹篮，里面放着刚出炉的面包、果酱、胡萝卜和菠菜。她们走远后他收回眼神，垂着头跟在母亲旁边继续往家走。

四

一开始，他惊讶于她知道他的名字。

那时候她的皮肤变得更白了，身边的小孩子也变得更多了。他们一边嚎啕大哭却一边叫他不要怕，他觉得可笑，却一点也笑不出来，更不想哭。

她匆忙地拥抱他，轻拍他的后背，又抚摸他的头发，给他看她随身携带着的十字架。她答应要回来接他，就如同他也答应了他的妹妹。

但之后，她没能回来，反倒是他先找到了她。她躺在一片血泊中，指甲抓断在泥地里，那些绿眼睛蓝眼睛棕眼睛的孩子也全都闭上了眼。她的脸色白得近乎透明——比起一只兔子，一位天使，更像是要变成一个幽灵。

他再次嚎啕大哭起来。直到离开，他都没有捡起她手边的那支十字架。

五

后来，他躲藏在尸体堆里时总是想起那支十字架。他觉得他应该将它捡起来，挂在脖子上，又或者扔进小河里，让河水将它淹没。

但他知道他再也没法回去了。

END


End file.
